


My Story

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, F/M, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou best friends at such a young age or could they be more. As their feelings grew strong they were forced to separate. Years later Akaashi comes to visit his home town and tells his story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My Story

Hello, Today I will be telling you a story. A story about a boy and young man named Akaashi Keiji. 

At around the age of 4 Akaashi had meant someone he’d easily call a best- a soulmate maybe. Bokuto Koutarou, the one he cared about so deeply. All he needed. He was all he ever wanted. 

A sunny day barely any clouds in the sky a small breeze pulled things along. Akaashi heard a knock at his door. His mother was busy and told him to open it. As he opened the door slightly shyly peaking through a crack. He saw a boy with spiky gray hair with dark blue roots. He had dark golden eyes and he a big smile on his face. He was pretty tall for his age. As he saw Akaashi peaking his eyes gleamed pushing the door opened. He held a basket and shoved his face right into Akaashi’s. 

“HEY, HEYY, HEYYY Im Bokuto Koutarou I live right over there I’ve never seen you before wanna be friends.” Bokuto spoke loudly as he shot his hand out infront of him. Akaashi looked at him and pointed at the basket. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he picked it up and handed it to him. “My mom made these for you guys they taste really good.” Bokuto smiled a smile of reassurance as someone called him. Akaashi pointed outside as he began shutting the door. He was shy and didn’t like meeting new people. Bokuto ignored the voice and opened the door once again invading Akaashi’s space and once again asking for friendship. Akaashi pushed him out and slammed the door frightened. 

The next day, Bokuto visited again. He did this on rainy days standing infront of the door with an umbrella with his cheerful smile. He did this on cold  
days. He did it everyday for the next two weeks determined to make Akaashi his friend. 

Eventually, Akaashi’s mother convinced him to talk to Bokuto. Akaashi opened the door sighing. “Im Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto perked up shaking his hand. “Hello A-AGGGAASSSHI, Im Bokuto!” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto grabbed his hand leading him to their backyard to play. As they played the whole day Akaashi grew fond of him. He made him smile more and laugh more. Bokuto made his day better. 

Bokuto had many other friends aswell. When they were introduced to Akaashi they immediately disliked him. Behind his back they pushed him around. “Pft your built like a girl, Bokuto doesn’t even like you.” They did this alot when he wasn’t around and Akaashi, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

As soon as Bokuto found out about this he yelled at them and took Akaashi’s side. He dropped all of his other friends and stuck with him. 

4 years later. Akaashi was 8 while Bokuto was 9. They were in different grades but they still managed to make time for eachother. They were playing at Akaashi’s house. He seemed sad. Akaashi didn’t look up at him. He frowned the whole time looking as if he would bawl his eyes out at any moment. “AGGGASHI. Whats wrong?!” Bokuto placed at hand on his shoulder smiling softly looking into Akaashi’s navy blue eyes. Akaashi stared into Bokuto’s eyes before looking down as tears formed in his eyes. “I can’t come tomorrow.” Akaashi mummered under his breath holding back his tears. Bokuto chuckled smiling brightly lifting Akaashi’s head to face his. “It’s ok we can play next tomorrow.” Akaashi shook his head as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks as he tucked his lips. 

Bokuto knitted his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Next-next tomorrow?” Akaashi shook his head. “Next-next-next tomorrow?” Bokuto mumbled in a raspy voice as tears dripped down his face with his eyes filled with worry. Akaashi averted his eyes and shouted. “I- WE CANT PLAY EVER AGAIN. ME AND MOM ARE MOVING AWAY.” His eyes widened and tears fell down his face uncontrollably. He shook his head before he clung onto Akaashi crying. “I DONT- I DONT WANT YOU TO GO AGGGAASSHI I WANNA STAY WITH YOU FOREVER WE’RE BEST FRIENDS YOU CANT LEAVE ME.” Bokuto screamed with a cracky voice. His shouts filled with despair. He couldn't bare to lose his best and now only friend. They spent that whole day crying ontop of eachother. Their parents heard and didn’t want to disturb them. Breaking them apart hurt aswell. 

The next day came along and Bokuto and his mom visited the airport. Bokuto and Akaashi’s eyes were swollen and tears still fell down their cheeks. Bokuto jumped into Akaashi’s arms. “Come back and we can play again. Promise. Promise me you’ll come back.” Akaashi stuck out his pinky finger. “I promise. I promise I’ll come back. But you have to promise you’ll wait for me.” They shook their pinkies together promising to reunite. Akaashi waved away. “See you soon. Bokuto.” Akaashi put on a soft smile still, tears ran down. Bokuto waved back with a big cheeky smile. “See you soon AGGGAASSHI.”

-10 yeas later-

A tall man with black hair and dark navy blue eyes walked out the airport. The wind swayed in his hair as he smiled softly. He wore a white button down shirt with a blue shiry under and navy pants. He wore sneakers and small accessories. He held his suitcase and one hand. He inhaled the sweet air of his home town. Akaashi had returned.

He walked back to where he used to live before eager to meet someone special. “Bokuto.” He whispered to himself walking to his house. As he walked closer he saw someone standing there. His eyes widened to the appearance of a man with gray spiky hair with navy roots and golden eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. As Akaashi stared in shock, his golden eyes made their way to Akaashi. His eyes widened as tears of happiness formed. He began running to him and leapt into his arms. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto. Bokuto rested his head on his chest. “AGGGAAAAASSSSHHHIII ITS REALLY YOU I COULD RECOGNIZE YOU FROM A MILE AWAY!!!” Bokuto smiled hugging him tighter.

Akaashi smiled softly brushing his fingers through his hair. “Mhm he smells good.” He though to himself as Bokuto tightened his grip around him. 

As they stood in the middle of the street so many feelings spread throughout him. His heart pounded like never before. “I love him. I want him. I want to hold him like this forever.” He began blushing at his own thoughts. Akaashi picked up Bokuto. “I gotta get home Bokuto.” Bokuto nodded and walked away. Watching him his heart slowed down. He fell in love with his best friend. Of course he never planned telling him. He didn’t want to lose this. He made his way home thinking of him. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. 

A few days later Akaashi heard a knock on the door. His heart raced his face went red. “Bokuto.” He thought opening the door. As he opened it he smiled. “Hello Bokuto.” He opened his eyes to a lady. She blushed slightly, “Hello, My name is Amara Takahashi. Im your neighbor.” She grinned cheerfully. She was very pretty. Shoulder length light brown hair, big dark green eyes. She wore a sweater with shorts. She looked around the same age. Her eyes gleamed. She was definitely the extrovert type. Akaashi was disappointed and averted her look. “Mhm Im Akaashi Keiji.” He locked the door sighing. He sat against the door looking down fully drained and tired from unpacking. He slowly shut his eyes mummering. “Bokuto.” 

Akaashi woke up on his couch and shot up. He slammed his head against Bokutos and held his head laying back down. Bokuto blushed embarrassed and looked away. Akaashi tilted his head as he heard a knock on the door. He rolled out and blushed bright red. “I was laying on his lap!!” He thought daydreaming and opening the door. He looked down to the same girl. He wanted to close the door on her face and go back to sleeping with Bokuto, but he knew better. She smiled anxiously. “Hi Amara here. Um. Since your new and all I was wondering if we could grab a bite to eat and become friends. He sighed ready to decline the offer until he saw Bokuto next to the door nodding throwing two thumbs up. He smiled softly and nodded. She gave him a time and a place for the same day and left. 

Bokuto smiled cheekily, “Now you just made another friend!!” He seemed more excited than Akaashi himself. He nodded smiling softly mumbling. “I don’t need other friends, I just want you.” Bokuto tilted his head in confusion as to what Akaashi had just said. Akaashi shook his head laughing a bit and walked to the kitchen. “I’ll make you something to eat. Bokuto gleamed and sat at the table. “MEAT!!” Akaashi nodded as he began to cook. 

He placed it on the table and went to get ready. As he was leaving he saw the steak on the table was still there and Bokuto was gone. He sighed as he walked out to meet up with Amara. 

After there meal they went on to Akaashi’s house. They laughed on talked for hours. Akaashi enjoyed her company. She was pretty alike to Bokuto. They were loud, funny, extroverted, and they both had that immature side to them. She began to leave and Akaashi walked her to her car. 

He went back inside his house and called for Bokuto. Walking into his room he saw him crouched on the bed hiding his face in his knees. Akaashi sat beside him. “Why didn’t you eat?” He asked looking down on him as he held him in his arms stuffing his head in his hair. “Do you like her?” Bokuto asked pouting almost on the verge of tears. Akaashi shook his head holding him closer. “No I don’t.” Bokuto got up standing on the edge of the bed. He was looking at the floor. His cheeks were pink and his lips were tucked. His eyes were watery and his fists were clenched. “I LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU AGGGASSHI.” He ran out of the room wiping his face.

Akaashi stood in shock. His eyes widened and he was bright red. He had an uncontrollable smile plastered across his face. He put his hand on his chest. His heart was pounding. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind. He shook it off going to look for Bokuto. 

He heard a sniffle under the kitchen table and walked over putting a hand on his shoulder. His huge smile was still there. He didn’t know how to express his feelings in words. He leaned to Bokuto pecking his lips. Bokuto flushed red and touched his lips stunned. “I love you too.” Akaashi whispered as Bokuto tackled him. He wrapped his arms around him holding him tight.

Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashis as their fingers intertwined. Akaashi pulled him close. They pulled away panting blushing red. Bokuto laughed and huge Akaashi tight. “I love you.” 

Akaashi awakened on his bed to a text from Amara. “Can you meet me at the park on *insert street name here*?” He replied and got dressed thinking, “Did Bokuto go home?” He shook his head as he walked over to the park seeing Amara siting on a bench on the outer area of the park. He called out to her. She wore a light pink short dress and white sneakers. A small gold necklace and a small hot pink purse. 

“Hello, is there something you want to tell me?” Akaashi asked her straight forward. Her face flushed bright red as she nodded. “Ak-Akaashi, I- I know we just met and we hardly know eachother but we could be more than friends. I lik-.” Akaashi interrupted her before she finished. “Im sorry i have a boyfriend.” She nodded averting her eyesight looking down as tears formed. She put a smile on and nodded once more. Akaashi began speaking without thinking. “He’s very handsome, golden eyes, gray spiky hair with navy roots. Hes tall and at first he could look intimidating but hes really sweet. His smile that could light up anyones day. The way his ey-.” She began to interrupt him in a cracky voice. “Bokuto?” Akaashi looked down at her nodding. “Hes so am-.” She interrupted him again looking up at him crying slowly.

“H-hes dead.” 

Akaashis eyes widened as he began to slowly chuckle. “Dead?” He laughed. His laugh was hallow but he laughed. People stared and he laughed. “He-HES NOT DEAD HES RIGHT OVER THERE.” Akaashi pointed at the man sitting at the fountain. Amara turned around. “Theres no one there.” She replied frightened in a raspy voice. Akaashis stomach tumbled and turned to the voices of the people around them. “Hes not ok. Theres no one there. Should I call the police?” “HES RIGHT THERE!!” He screamed and shouted pointing to him once more. Tears flew down hes cheeks as he fell to the floor holding his head. People stared at him as if he were insane. Amara stepped back shaking her head. “You’re sick. YOU’RE TOTALLY INSANE THERES NO ONE.” Amara screamed as she held her mouth shaking in disbelief. 

“BOKUTO SAY SOMETHING!! ALL THESE PEOPLE THINK YOU’RE DEAD THEY THINK IM CRAZY!!” Akaashi called out his voice full of despair and sarrow. He screamed hitting his head on the floor crying. “Bokuto say something.” He cried again and again as if his heart were shot. He slammed his head to the floor as blood dripped down. 

“Stop.” Akaashi looked up face to face with Bokuto. A smile appeared on his face. “Bokuto.” He mouthed as he threw himself into his arms.

He fell to the floor.

Bokuto disappeared. Akaashi looked around. “Bokuto. BOKUTO!!” He called out clutching the grass as he laid on the floor. Amara looked at him in pity.

“Hes dead.”

Akaashi closed his ears as she began to scream. “HE WENT MISSING 7 YEARS AGO. 4 MONTHS LATER HIS BODY WAS FOUND ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD. LIKE ROADKILL. AS IF HE WERE NOTHING!!! THE NEWS SAID HE WAS RAPED ABUSED SCARS FOUND ALL OVER HIS BODY!! WHEN HE FINALLY ESCAPED HE DIED OF STARVATION!!” She yelled with her hands holding her chest as tears flew out. “He was a friend to me.” Akaashi closed his ears screaming. He yelled. “HES NOT DEAD HES HERE HES ALIVE HE HELD ME IN HIS ARMS!!” That never happened before tho. Amara shook her head walking away. “You’re crazy!” 

People left leaving him alone in the grass. He laid there crying and mummering. “I know you’re alive.” 

He saw someone stand in front of him. “Bokuto.” He gasped in relief jumping in his arms. He fell to the floor once again. As he turned around he saw Bokuto behind him holding his arms out. Once again Akaashi ran into his arms falling forward. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi. “Im sorry.” Akaashi felt his heart sink as he shook his head. “No- NO.” He shook his head stuttering gasping for air. Bokuto stood back in front of him. “Look at me Akaashi. Im not real. Im just something your mind made. You can’t touch me but I can touch you.” Bokuto smiled softly as tears dripped down his face. Akaashi jumped in his arms falling to the floor. He clenched his fists crying. He slammed his hands on the floor. His voice was raspy his eyes were swollen. 

“Bokuto!!” He cried out one last time desperately. 

He passed out and woke up in the hospital. That was the last time he saw Bokuto. His life wasn’t normal after that. He saw Bokuto in his dreams several times and could see him from the corner of his eye. A therapist told him to let it out to a friend. 

So here I am. Thank you for listening to my story, Bokuto. 

Akaashi touched the grave once more before getting up. “I loved you so much.” He announced crying in a shallow cracked voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading this I really appreciate it. This is sort of a basic story idea, but i really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all liked it. Thank You >~<.  
> If it was confusing this was Akaashi telling his story to Bokuto as Bokuto was already dead.


End file.
